


Bathtime with Hajime

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, as he Deserves, basically you care for hajime, domestic?, hes so cute pls, you and hajime live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Hajime share a bubble bath! (Gender Neutral Reader)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Bathtime with Hajime

You had been rolled up in a mountain of blankets on the sofa watching crappy movies to pass time while waiting for Hajime to return home from work. He'd been working pretty hard lately you were beginning to get a little worried for him. Should you do something big for him to ease his mind? Ah, probably not, your pretty sure Hajime would prefer just relaxing with you. 

The sound of the door opening broke you from your train of thought and you whipped your head around to face the entrance. Hajime was there and just as you thought, he looked super worn out. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips as he chucked his blazer off before he looked up and across the room to meet your gaze. His expression softened considerably, a small smile and warm eyes gracing his features. From the sofa, you opened your arms as an invitation. 

After padding over to you he flopped into your arms, "Long day?". You received a faint grumble in reply - I mean what did you expect. "You wanna talk about it?", you felt a small nod against your chest at that. Soothingly, you began running your fingers through his hair whilst listening to your boyfriend explain his day; it made you tired just listening to him: bless Hajime. Whilst inputting quiet hums to show you're paying attention you begin to think of ways you can raise his spirits. 

A thought sprang to mind, perhaps Hajime would appreciate a hot bubble bath to ease his tension. You mumbled an excuse to Hajime to let you get away from his embrace, although you could sit in his arms forever you had a bubble bath to set up! He huffed and buried himself in the blankets you had been lounging in previously, he looked adorable like a little child. (Maybe you snapped a quick picture he'll never know~.)

Once in the bathroom you immediately began running a bath, squirting in some bubble bath soap that smelled like a tropical island. Bubbles quickly began to appear in the water until they were all you could see floating around in the tub. You reached into the cupboard under the bathroom sink and pulled out some candles and a flip lighter. Candles would make this so much more relaxing for sure, only the best for Hajime. You carefully scatter the candles around the edge of the bath, making sure they aren't too close, and then start lighting them all. The bath was close to filling but there was still a bit more to go, so you hurried to your guys' bedroom and fetched some fresh, comfortable clothes for Hajime and you to change into after bathing. 

You set the pile of clothes on top of a towel that sat on the toilet then turned off the running water since it was now full. To check it wasn't too hot you swam your arm through the water - it was the perfect temperature. Everything looked just how you wanted it and to finish it off you switched the light off, the candles warm light dimly lighting the bathroom.

Back in the living room Hajime was still burrito-ed inside the thick blankets, it looked like he was dozing off which made you feel a bit guilty for what you're about to do, he deserves some rest. Regardless you softly called out his name, "Hajime?". A whine came from the blankets which made you laugh lightly, "Hey, get up I have something for you." Slowly Hajime emerged from his position, the blankets pooling around his waist. You held out a hand to him which he took gratefully as you pulled him up gently and lead him to the bathroom excitedly. Hopefully he will be happy about your little surprise. 

Upon entering the bathroom Hajime let out an awed murmur of, "A bubble bath!" like it was the most precious thing he's ever laid eyes on. It delighted you that he was so joyed over it, you really didn't want to waste his time. An honest smile broke out across his face as he eagerly began stripping down his clothes, you followed suit. The warm water elicited a satisfied "ahh" from the both as you as you sunk into it. 

Hajime had sunken down a little further so he could comfortably lean back against your chest. He childishly began playing with the bubbles, well, scooping them into his hand and blowing them around. It was cute, you giggled a bit at his antics which must've been contagious because Hajime then chuckled after. The atmosphere was so light in contrast to earlier's stress filled one, you were so glad.

Impulsively you began to massage Hajime's shoulders, you noticed they were full of tension so you began to rub harder. Obviously that was appreciated because Hajime sank further into your hold and you could feel his muscles start to relax underneath your careful hands. When completely sure that you've helped enough in that area you begin to cup water into your hand and soak his hair in it, using the other hand to hold a hand at the front of his hair to prevent it spilling down into his eyes. 

The shampoo's citrus scent filled the air as you pumped some into your hands and then began massaging it into Hajime's hair. To which he let out a pleased shudder at, so maybe you worked the shampoo in a little longer than necessary...

"This is nice." Hajime interrupted the comfortable silence, "I feel so much better already, thank you." 

"I'm glad." the shampoo joined the bubbles as you began washing it out with as much care as you did when soaking his hair before. 

There were suddenly hands wrapped around your wrists. As you looked to see what was happening Hajime placed tentative kisses to your hands. Whether it was from the hot water or the act of affection, you noticed his ears has turned red. How cute. 

* * * 

When you were both out the bath and into your fresh clothes you snuggled into bed. Hajime was facing you and he had his arms wrapped around your back, your legs were intertwined. It was warm and you could both hear each others steady breathing. Hajime's and your's smell mingled, it smelt comforting. 

"Thank you again, I really needed that." you raised your head to meet his eyes.

"It's nothing you don't need to thank me." he pecked your forehead, "Mm, but I want to. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

After endless acts and words of affection you both slipped into a well deserved sleep feeling content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> References I slipped in! :D
> 
> Hajime's blazer: his reserve course uniform.
> 
> The tropical island scented bubble bath soap: Jabberwock Island.
> 
> Flip lighter: the lighter used in Nagito's death. 
> 
> Citrus shampoo: haha orange juice...


End file.
